


Freckled Kiss

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, chocobos! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: When even taking Prompto to the chocobo ranch doesn't lift his mood, you have to find other methods.





	Freckled Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

The chocobo ranch was always the best place to take Prompto when he was feeling down. Just the sight of the giant yellow birds was usually enough to perk him right back up, and then he was back to being the goofball that he was.

Today was different.

Even being at the chocobo ranch – even  _holding_  a baby chocobo – only lifted his mood slightly, if at all. 

You watched him from off to the side, frowning as he robotically pet the bird in his lap. This wasn’t like him. This wasn’t like him at  _all_.

You strode over to him in quick movements and plopped down on the ground next to him. He startled at your sudden appearance, but otherwise didn’t move. You stared him down for a minute before taking the hand that wasn’t on the chocobo into yours, running your thumb over his knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Prompto looked at you, his expression blank, and then looked away. “No.”

You breathed out a sigh, but nodded anyways. “Whenever you’re ready, then.”

He gave a little noncommittal hum, bowing his head. Your heart ached. He just looked so… desolate.

You leaned closer to him, pulling your hand from his and putting it on his cheek instead. “Prom, baby, look at me.” He turned his head towards you, gaze meeting yours expectantly. You smiled at him. “I love you. And I want you to smile.”

And he did, but that smile was weak at best. Determined to at least bring back some of his happy mood, you quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. And another. And another.

“Wh-what are you doing?” There was an amused lilt to his voice, and that was  _exactly_  what you were aiming for. 

You let out a giggle yourself. “I’m going to kiss all your freckles. Every single one.”

Prompto let out an embarrassed squawk as you made good on your promise. You could feel the heat of his blush underneath your lips as you kissed all over his cheeks, then down to his chin. Your kissed trailed to his neck and finally, he laughed.

“That  _tickles_ , (Y/N)!” He pushed lightly on your shoulders and you moved away from him, allowing him space to collect himself.

You stared at him, a fond smile spreading across your face. He was flushed and he looked a bit frazzled and he was a little breathless, but the large grin on his face was just as radiant as ever.

You leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. “There’s the smile I was looking for.”

Prompto’s face must have gotten redder, somehow. He pouted, but returned your kiss nonetheless. “Thank you.”


End file.
